


Once A Robin

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Post-Robin 183
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph is just an unsuspecting Robin, and Jason has a crowbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Gween at my [Kissing Meme](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/178815.html). Because I'm on a post-Robin 182/183 kick, this is what happens.

It had been weeks since she had seen Tim. Steph knew he was avoiding her. She was still on the streets, though he told her to quit, and he did not even care enough to force her to stop. It hurt, and it made patrolling a lot less fulfilling, even as she pounded a particularly vicious mugger into the ground. She was so pissed off at this point, though she did understand why Tim was angry.

She had lied to him. She could have found a way to tell him she was alive, but she had not wanted to. Steph never expected to return to Gotham. Now, here she was, fighting the good fight as she heard one of the muggers fall behind her. Confused and a little hopeful, she laid out her mugger and turned around to find the wrong dark haired, blue eyed vigilante helping her out.

“I could have handled that,” she growled.

Jason shrugged as he dropped the mugger that had been holding a crowbar to the ground. “Remember, babe, crowbars and unsuspecting Robins do not mix,” Jason stated as he zip-stripped the mugger and took his crowbar, lofting onto his shoulders. “Would you like a demonstration?”

Steph ignored Jason as she zip-stripped her own mugger, and when she looked up again, Jason was gone. On edge, Steph kept her guard up, not trusting the second Robin as far as she could throw him. She spun around, catching the crowbar when it came crashing down on her. She glared at Jason evenly through her mask.

She snatched the crowbar away him. “You were actually trying to hit me!” she shouted. “Robin was right; you _are_ an ass!”

Jason shrugged, keeping his guard up. “It's called sparring, little girl,” he said flippantly.

“Oh yeah?” she asked before swinging the crowbar at Jason. “How about a little practice for you?”

Jason dodged and ducked as he laughed. “Girlie, I've gotten my training in this already. I died because of it, or did no one tell you about how the Joker beat me unconscious, bruised my spine, and left me in a warehouse to blew up?”

Steph stopped mid-swing, enough time for Jason to take bask the crowbar. She backed away, guard still up, though she was very glad for her mask hiding the look on her face. “No one explained it quite so graphically,” she answered, blocking another blow from the crowbar, gripping it, and putting them at an impasse. “I-”

Jason's snarl interrupted her. “Don't you _dare_ feel sorry for me,” he growled, gripping the crowbar hard enough to split he knuckles.

Steph shook her head. “I'm not,” she murmured, holding onto the crowbar hard as well, remembering the instruments Black Mask had use on her that led to her own 'death.'

“Then what are you feeling? Pity?” he bit out.

“Empathy,” she answered, taking her hands off the crowbar to pull down her hood and take off her mask as she stepped closer. “I may not have died, but had it not been for Leslie, I would have.” She paused, licking her lips before looking Jason in the eye. “A crowbar may not have been the weapon, but I understand more than you know.”

Jason let the crowbar clatter to the ground he stepped forward, closing an space between them. Steph felt his breath mingle with hers as he ripped off his mask, looking into her eyes as if looking for a lie. With the mask gone, Steph could understand why Jason tended to wear both the helmet and the domino. The more protection the better, she guessed, since his eyes were hard, but they gave away so much. Wrapped up in the pain she saw there, the pain she knew intimately, Steph leaned in to place a firm kiss on Jason's lips.

He froze for a moment before she felt him throw himself into the kiss fully. He cupped her cheek firmly with on hand while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her fully against him as he kissed hard. Their tongues fought for dominance until air became an issue, and Steph pulled away, leaning her forehead against Jason's as she panted for air.

Jason pulled away grabbing mask from the ground and put it back on as he grabbed the crowbar. “See ya around, pretty bird,” he said as he shot off a grapple and swung off into the night.

Steph blushed as she pulled her mask and hood back on. He had called her pretty bird at the end. At least someone believed she had been Robin, and she was definitely one of the prettiest birds around. She glanced down at the muggers from earlier and heard sirens. She grinned before taking off into the night, hoping she would maybe run into Jason again.


End file.
